Episode 1180 (5 September 1995)
Synopsis Grant becomes out of tune with his surroundings when he and Phil try to move a piano, and David is taken for a ride by Cindy. Kathy is feeling ill in the morning (as I said yesterday, obviously pregnant) and she opens the mail to find a card made by Clare saying welcome and sorry about the window. Clare is nervous about going back to school, thinking they will ask about her mother, but it's all OK when she gets there. Cindy is prancing around the square in a very short, low cut flirty black dress. Most unsuitable for the morning taking kids to school. She and Ian are in the café, Ian ignoring her as usual. She talks to Gita who says "you know you wanted some excitement, well I have Sanjay's storecard, we can go shopping!" Cindy looks interested and says "great, where?" Gita says well, we need a new toaster. Cindy looks suitable disparaging at Gita's idea of excitement. Ian asks her to pick up the new car as he has a meeting with the contractors for the incinerator and may get the franchise to supply all the food. Cindy says why don't we get the car and go off for the day, somewhere exciting, etc? Ian says no, he has this meeting. Arthur and Pauline are definitely going on holiday but we don't know where yet. Roof nags Mark unintelligibly some more about telling them about the baby, and he says he will tell them before they go on holiday. He's not really thinking about it as Vince and Ollie have pressurised him some more about giving them a chance to win back the money. Jules goes into the café and is looking rather chirpy. He tells Blossom he feels like a new man. And that she's an amazing woman, it was lots of fun. (I expect they played cards or something). Carol and Alan are in there discussing the move and they've nearly finished, and Carol says miserably that she thinks that everyone is having a better time where they are now, Blossom looks incredibly happy, Bianca's happy with Ricky, Robbie thinks he died and went to heaven with a pub to run around in and Sam to drool over; Sonia practically wants Nigel to adopt her. Alan reasonably says that it's the novelty of it and if they thought it was permanent they'd soon come running back. Nigel is in trouble because he was supposed to be working in the video shop when he was locked in and the owner came round and was furious that it was closed. Phil and Grant have to get the piano into the house. It's a tricky job and they're chatting. Grant says he got a call from a friend who wanted him to do a security job up north, but he can't because he's busy with the move, Phil says he could go if he wants, but Grant says there's the pub too. Ted Hills appears with his roller and Grant looks at it saying it's a nice motor. Phil takes a closer look and points out some rust which he says should be fixed quickly, and he has a mate who'd do it cheap. Ted refuses, and then offers to mend the window. Phil says thanks. Later, Phil asks Kathy about Ted, saying that by the state of the Roller, which he says is his "pride and joy" maybe he isn't doing as well as he says if he can't afford to look after it properly. Kathy says maybe he's too busy to get it done. Grant and Phil are pulling the piano into the house, and it's not going too well as the steps are very steep, and the banister, which they're using as a pulley, starts to break. Phil leaves Grant taking the strain as he goes inside to check, and Tiffany comes over and starts to talk to Grant. She starts by saying that he looks like he's having trouble and maybe he isn't as fit as he makes out - it's fat not muscle. And how he doesn't seem to be very good at pulling the piano rope he should stick to pints as he's no good at pulling anything else either. Grant shouts to Phil to give him some help, but Phil doesn't and Tiffany goes on, so Grant finally lets go saying that's it, (he's furious with Tiffany). The piano drops and tumbles into the square very close to where she was standing. It's obviously totally destroyed. Tiffany says oh dear, looks like you let something else slip through your fingers. Phil and Kathy come out to see what happened, Grant says Phil should have come to help him, he called but that the rope was slipping. Phil says he was indoors, never mind he'll tell Mum it was his fault. Kathy has one of her strange moods(definitely hormones) and starts berating Phil for doing what Grant tells him and yelling at Grant that Phil doesn't have to jump to his every command, then she decides to go on about the holiday and tell Grant that Phil lied to him about sleeping with the woman he set him up with on holiday. Grant looks surprised at this, and when Kathy finishes ranting and storms off, he asks Phil whether it's true. Phil says he had to tell Kathy that of course, he couldn't say he slept with her. Grant says so you did? Phil says yes, I wouldn't lie to you, Grant says that's just what you said to Kathy of course. Grant goes off in a sulk and decides to take the security job when Peggy hassles him about his dog in the Vic. Peggy says how would Phil manage without you, and Grant tells her that he can find out now, he's going to the job. Peggy offers Robbie Grant's room, which makes Carol even more miserable as Robbie is so happy about staying there. Michelle has to visit an urgent case, a family of 6 who had a water and/or an electrical problem. She goes round to the dump of a flat and the man says that they've been waiting for ages and sometimes they're 9th on the list and next time they ring it's 100th, they have no idea what's going on. The woman has a horde of filthy brats hanging around her and the one on her lap gives out a revolting sounding cough. Michelle says that sounds bad, the father says yes, the doctor says the damp isn't helping. Michelle keeps saying she's sorry and will get the electrician round ASAP and review their place on the waiting list. She goes back to work and tells her boss how terrible it is and he reiterates the fact that she must not get emotionally involved (that's twice in 2 days, brilliant, Michelle!!!) and that she'll see suffering every day and has to deal with it professionally. (Ha fat chance!) Michelle accepts this and it's time to go home, she says she should pick up Vicki from her mother's. But, she adds, she really needs a drink right now, and she then says "I don't suppose you'd like to join me?" He thinks a bit and then smiles and says OK, yes, phone your Mum and tell her you'll be late home tonight. (Though why a good-looking and obviously intelligent bloke would want to spend an evening with a crater-face who hasn't the brains to do her job without getting emotional is beyond me!) Cindy goes to collect the car still in her short black dress, and asks David to let her test drive it, she has to get used to it. David is busy and says OK, just round the square, but Cindy drives off into the country. David protests, and Cindy says "oh I'm kidnapping you". She stops the car in a secluded place and tries to get David interested. He says that she can't handle it, and she had a problem last time, so it's not on. She says she can, and she doesn't care at all about Ian. David says I believe you, and almost kisses her, but then says ah but you do care about the children don't you? You have too much to lose, it's just not on. I think I'll make my own way home, and he gets out of the car. She is furious and upset. Later in the Vic, David walks in while she's there with Ian, and she almost immediately walks out. David smirks. Sam tells him the puppy needs a walk, and he asks her to do it for him as he's busy. She asks him where he's been all day, and he won't bond with it if he doesn't walk it, and she says rather jealously that the last time she saw him he was driving off with Cindy. He says he was busy at work. She says he's looking very pleased with himself, has he had a good day? He says smugly as Cindy storms out of the Vic with Ian following confusedly, yes, Credits Main cast *Michael French as David *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Brian Croucher as Ted *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ian Embleton as Gary *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *David Kershaw as Mr Parker Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes